Gallifreyan Fairy Tales and Bedtime Stories
by kaittybee
Summary: hope you like it!
1. Ket'Phi The Gallifreyan

**[A/N] Ah, my long- awaited Gallifreyan Fairy Tales! This is sort of a Tie-in for my other Doctor Who story, 11 Can't Resist. I just finished the last one today, so here we go! Story One! GERONIMOOOOOO!**

**Ket'Phi The Gallifreyan**

Once, a long time ago, there was a Time Lord named Ket'Phi. He had many friends, and worked as a Peace Keeper. He was a well respected individual, admired by many. But Ket'Phi was unhappy. He had once visited Earth, and fell hopelessly in love with it's naive people and ever changing technology. He hoped to return as soon as he could. He spent many years begging to return, until he was finally given permission. The only condition was that he not have any offspring with a Human, for that could be catastrophic. If doused in Time Lord blood, this offspring could become a very powerful weapon if it were to come in to the wrong hands.

Ket'Phi took this advice to his hearts, and gladly left Gallifrey, to head for Earth. Apparently he landed in a place called Scotland, around the Earth year 1900. He met, and fell in love with, a woman named Marleigh. It is said that she was the most beautiful human he had ever set eyes upon. She was small and lithe, with red colored hair, and freckles. Ket'Phi was overjoyed when she told him she loved him as well. Ignoring, and possibly forgetting, the advice of the other Time Lords, he married her, and she was soon with child.

Ket'Phi's wife did not survive through the birth of her child, but the child did. It is said that the baby, named Mahgen, was like her mother in every way, from her green eyes to her red colored hair.

Ket'Phi soon realized that if he remained on Earth, his people would sooner or later discover his daughter, and kill her. Without so much as an explanation, he left his daughter with a caring family that his wife had been friends with, and returned to Gallifrey, never mentioning his daughter until he finally lost his will to live. He only told his nephew, whom he trusted, about her. The Time Lords were unable to change what Ket'Phi had done, for it became a fixed point in Earth's history. And to this day, his child's children, and their children, and so on, still live, waiting to finally become Time Lords.

The End

**R&R FOR COOKIES AND/ OR SORBET! BYE LAVS!**


	2. The Heart Shaped Stone

**The Heart Shaped Stone**

A long time ago, even before the Time Lords, the was a race of beings known as the Thulika. The Thulika lived on a planet called Thul, which has long since been destroyed. The Thulika were green, with webbed feet and hands. They had very, very long, pointed ears, pointed teeth, and slanted eyes. They worshiped a Heart- Shaped Stone that they called Thalia. In times of need, or of bad harvest, they prayed to Thalia. They all adored her, save for one.

A Thulika named Shewa was very jealous. He was angry that a simple stone got so much attention, while he got almost none. One day, he decided that he would steal it. Now, the Thulika were a peace- loving, honest race, so they'd never have suspected that someone would steal their precious stone, so there was nobody there to guard it. Shewa easily walked in to the Temple, and took Thalia when nobody was looking.

The entire planet panicked when they discovered that Thalia had been stolen. And yet, nobody suspected jealous Shewa of stealing it. A long time passed, and Shewa was angry. He wanted his people to know that he stole Thalia so that they would concentrate all of their attention on _him. _

When Shewa told everybody he stole Thalia, he got all the attention he wanted, and more. But it came with a price. Shewa became the first Thulikan to ever be sentenced to death.

Shewa prayed to Thalia for mercy, even though he had stolen the stone. The moment before Shewa was killed for his crime, he saw a bright light, and he knew that Thalia had answered his prayers. He died at peace with himself.

**R&R FOR COOKIES AND/ OR SORBET! BYE LAVS!**


	3. The Truth in The Lie

**The Truth in The Lie**

There was once a beautiful Gallifreyan named Lathae. She was the desire of every male that saw her. But Lathae was young and free- spirited. In all her two hundred and fifty years, she had never been in love. Her parents, worried that they would never get grandchildren, as Lathae was their only child, decided to make her promise that she would fall in love before she was two hundred and fifty five. Four years passed, and Lathae still hadn't fallen in love. Panicking, she decided to pretend to be in love with the next male to court her.

The next male who courted her was Stele, who had been deeply in love with Lathae for decades, but until then had been too shy to say anything to her. Her was overjoyed when Lathae told him that she returned his feelings.

Lathae remained with Stele for a decade, and realized that she had slowly, but truly fallen in love with him. She told him of her previous deceit, but begged him to remain, for she had truly fallen in love with him. Stele, seeing the deep honesty in Lathae's words, agreed, and the two remained together for the rest of their years.

**Yeah, yeah, I know they're getting shorter, but who cares? R&R FOR COOKIES AND/ OR SORBET! BYE LAVS!**


	4. The Mistake and The Argument

**The Mistake**

A young Time Lord, whose name is long forgotten, once tried to stop an event on Earth known as Pearl Harbor. It was a Fixed point in time, and the prevention of this event had a catastrophic toll on the human race. The Humans were all but extinct. Realizing his terrible, terrible mistake, the young Time Lord went back in time, sacrificing his own life by physically holding himself back, preventing his past self from stopping the incident, and saved the entire human race from extinction.

The End

**The Argument**

Before Time Lords were immortal, there was a group of Gallifreyans who were very good friends. Their names were: Kaytee, Rikkuh, Manda, and Axon. They were inseparable. One day, however, Kaytee and Rikkuh got in a fight. Even though Kaytee tried to stop fighting, Manda and Axon decided to join in. They argued, and argued, even though Kaytee tried to end it. Soon, they started talking about Kaytee behind her back. They had no idea how much this hurt her. Kaytee decided that she'd had enough, and decided to never speak to them again, as she had better friends than that.

The End

**Yeah, they got pretty short. R&R FOR COOKIES AND/ OR SORBET! BYE LAVS!**


End file.
